particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Ghadrash
This history of Ghadrash is one of war and trade. It has been through two unification processes, two periods of waring kingdoms and finally incorporation into Egelion. Early History Two Kingdoms The early history of Ghadrash was dominated by two major powers. The various populations of what is now Ghadrash eventually formed into two political units: The Kingdom of the Magars in the moutainous west and the Ghadrash Republic in the plains in the east. The Ghadrash Republic's power was tied mainly to the its navy and trade while the Kingdom of the Magars was largely a land power. The early history of the two powers was largely friendly. The Kingdom of the Magars largely protected the Ghadrash Republic from land invasions while the Republic provided trade and protection from sea invasions and raiders. The Ghadrash Republic's strong navy also provided a means for the mercenaries that the Kingdom of the Magars was famous for worldwide. Both countries were increadibly stable, with minimal territorial changes over a span of two centuries. This peace was not to last, however. Frequent wars in Amateria made for great need of Magar's mercenaries. The Kingdom's wealth grew at an alarming rate and eventually came to overshadow Ghadrash's economic dominance in the region. Magar, flush with wealth, decided to cut its ties with Ghardrash and sought to establish a navy of its own. A modest navy was established, much to the ire of both the Ghadrash Republic and its naval rival, the Tyranny of Kevligrad. First Era of Brother Wars In 1241, the Kingdom of the Magars signed a treaty with the ruling Caille party who had taken control of much of Amateria. They established a number of ports in the territory and began flexing their naval influence by sending a fleet of 12 ships into Ghadrash's main port. Taken as an act of aggression, the Tyranny of Kevligrad and Ghadrash Republic lauched a full scale attack on the Kingdom of the Magars. The combined navies of the two powers destroyed the Magar's entire fleet in a matter of weeks. The land war, however, was an utter failure. The Magars drove back both nation's armies and threatened to invade. A hasty peace treaty was signed, however, as a resurgent Amateria began an invasion of its own in the name of bringing the Amaterian population of the Kingdom into a Greater Amaterian Kingdom. While the Kingdom of the Magars was able to withstand the invasions of its neighbors, its end was nonetheless near. After securing its boarders, King Vladimir VIII set out to destroy the Giran and Amaterian populations along his boarder to prevent any chance of rebellion. This very act, however, prompted the rebellions he was trying to prevent. The well trained and battle tested Magarian army was turned against itself and the Kingdom of the Magars was ripped into three. By 1260, the area of modern day Ghadrash was broken into the Ghadrash Republic, Kingdom of the Magars, Republica de Amateria and County of Gira. The war that begain in 1298 became known as the First Unification War. Constant skirmishes between the four countries led to an all out invasion by the Ghadrash Republic. The Republic, always weary of an independant Giran power in Ghadrashan territory, swept through the County of Gira in a week. The Republica de Amateria and Kingdom of the Magars, suprised by the swiftness of Ghadrash's victory, attempted to form an alliance and put up a defense, but the Ghadrashan effort was too strong and too fast. Lauching a combined land and sea offensive, the Kingdom of the Magars was conquerd within a year with the Republica de Amateria signing a treaty accepting the rule of Ghadrash in exchange for a large amount of autonomy. First Ghadrashian Republic The First Ghadrashan Republic was formed in 1302 with the Treaty of Rozevia. The region's reputation as a source of elite mercenaries had been tarneshed due to constant internal fighting. With the unification of the region, however, stability ruled once again. The new government, fearing a rebellion of the conquered territories, shipped out almost all Amaterian, Giran and Magaran soldiers who fought in the war in the name of restarting their shattered mercenary industry. The First Ghadrashan Republic would be marked by a number of small rebellions by local power bases. Mostly in the mountanious former Magar kingdom, none would ever spread beyond local areas. The First Ghadrash Republic would last for 54 years. Its downfall would come from two main sources. In 1350, a large fleet carrying mercenaries was lost at sea to storms. The loos of such a large number of mercenaries was a huge problem for Ghadrash's economy as well as hindering the ability for the Republic to put down internal rebellions. In 1352, a famine hit Ghadrash's fertile plains region and much of the country would go hungry. Age of Chaos Rebellions soon ripped the Republic apart. The Republic was torn into 3 kingdoms, but these kingdoms soon were dissolved themselves. By 1400, the region was divided between 7 kingdoms and a number of smaller city-states and principalities. Large stretches of central Ghadrash and the coast were left to the dominion of city-states while the borders held most of the kingdoms. The main kingdoms were the kingdoms of Amaera, Magaran, Simor and Frendras in the west and Ghadran, Giranda, and Eletram were established in the east. In 1472 the Fortified Harbor of Port Liberty, by this time a minor coastal city, formed an alliance of other smaller city-states in order to protect themselves from pirates and other raiders from the sea. The Coastal Alliance soon began to gain influence and the Praetor of Port Liberty, Sergei Petrovich, was able to arrange a marriage between himself and one of the younger daughter of the Kingdom of Magaran. A useful alliance, it was of little real concern until an epidemic broke out in Magaran and left the kingdom with no clear heir. Sergei, an ambitious man, laid claim to the thrown and crowned himself as the Tsar of the United Kingdom of Magaran and the Coastal Alliance. Laying a royal claim to the Coastal Aliance caused a temporary dissolving of the alliance, which was quickly reformed after a military intervention by Sergei and his troops. Sergei then used this power base to expand, eventually starting the Second War of Unification, lasting from 1478-1548. Second War of Reunification Second War of Reunification The Second War of Reunification was a long and bloody process. Lasting 70 years, it saw the death of 3 kings in battle, two by assassination and one to illness. The final result, however, saw a unified Ghadrash for the first time in 200 years. The newly create Kingdom of Ghadrash was far from being safe and secure, however. Kingdom of Ghadrash War with Amateria In 1509, Tsar Sergei III revived an old and forgotten claim to lands granted to the Kingdom of the Magars by Caille during its occupation of the land. The revived claim was given little attention by Amateria until 1549 when Tsar Nikolai II officially appointed a Governor of Amaterian Ghadresh. With the arrival of Ghadreshen troops in 1550, Amateria declared war on Ghadresh. While few battles were fought, most were decisive Ghadreshan victories. The threat of invasion into Ghadresh proper and rebellion by borderland Amaterians caused King Nikolai II to sign a peace treaty and withdraw trops from Amateria. Category:Egelion Category:History of Egelion Category:Ghadrash